Forgotten
by Annoying Zombie
Summary: Takano broke up with her long ago, but she returns to his life to ruin him... or better yet steal someone important. NOTE: IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT ANYMORE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: The heroine is the girlfriend of Saga/Takano in high school that he mentioned and wasn't serious about in season 2 episode 12. So she's not an OC, though I'll give her life and personality even for an extra character. I'm a veteran of this fanfiction business and when I visited these Sekai Ichi fanfics… well let's just say that I'll be careful as an author and you be careful as a reader :) any insults that never help will be BLOCKED, same as with anonymous reviews I **_**will**_** DISABLE them so please don't abuse the privilege. That's all.**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 1: Onodera Ritsu**

"Sorry, but I'm breaking up with you…" those painful words penetrated my heart, so painful that my heart skipped a beat. "…" I tried to speak, but no words could describe how hurtful he was. I was on the verge crying, but I just can't.

"Bye…" then he waved goodbye at me.

"That hurts…" finally I could speak. But it was too late to let him know how I felt, he's gone. A lot of things happened in a very short amount of time; it left a wound that can't be cured by time… but with his presence.

I decided to walk home. _Just when I was so serious about him, he broke up with me… was there something wrong with me? What did I lack? Was being too submissive made him get sick of me? _

A lot of questions circled in my mind, I really didn't get anything about him and he never says anything when we were together. I don't remember him say that he loved me. _Was there someone else? T-That could be it…_

"Welcome home," my mom greeted.

I didn't realize that I was already home, I was so sad and confused at the same time, "Oh, I'm back," I replied with the usual smile.

After I had dinner I went straight to my room and for some reason I felt tired and sleepy. As my thoughts drifts away, I made it to my slumber land where I'm free from worries. Until I dreamt of Saga when we were 'together', so I immediately woke up. "What a nightmare…"

_The next day…_

Everything returned to normal, "Where's Saga?" my friend asked as we walked together to school.

"I don't really know…"

"Oh okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's run for it!"

"Shit! We're so late!"

We made it to class, so I sighed in relief. For two long years I am seated coincidentally at the back and corner of the class with a big window at the side. Even so I couldn't think straight, I can't even listen in class, and I can't get him out of my mind. I know I have to move on, but… I loved Saga too much…

_Lunch break…_

Now that he's out of my life, I returned to hanging out on the rooftop alone as usual. I brought my sketchpad with me to look at my past works. _Wow, I still haven't improved in drawing… even I can't understand any of my drawings… oh well… _

After scribbling I decided to look at the school grounds from up here, there were many trees and such, but I couldn't overlook the two figures behind the oak tree, it used to be me and Saga's love nest, the two seemed to be both guys and rather infatuated with each other. Out of curiosity I looked closely.

"S-Saga? Kissing a guy?" I couldn't believe my eyes, the Saga I loved chose a guy over me! The one he's kissing seems to be a freshman. I couldn't move, like my feet were frozen. "S-Saga, you have got to be kidding me!" now the wounds on my heart deepened. I cried silently as I gripped on my chest because it's where the pain is.

When I finally calmed down, an idea appeared on my thoughts, it was quite unusual for coming up with that thought; steal the kid from him, "W-What is up with me? I don't wanna involve myself further with him… but… but…"

I decided to go back to class before I thought of something viler. The curiosity still haven't left my mind, but now I wanna know more about the kid Saga is in love with. So before I went home I stalked- stalked? _What the heck am I doing? The kid has nothing to do with anything! No…"_ I called it investigating. And later on I found out that the kid lives in a large house that has the name 'Onodera' written on its front gate. _The kid's quite rich. Could it be that Saga is after- nah! _ _He's not that kind of person. And… _

"Miss, may I help you?"

"Ahh!" _This is embarrassing! I'm not even good at stalking er- investigating myself! The kid is right in front of me! _I immediately snapped out of concentration. "E-Excuse me, do you happen to know where the uh… uhmm… Fujoshi residence is?" _I hope this excuse works… I can't think of anything at this state…_

"They're across the street," he pointed at the house across. _No way! Fujoshi residence exists? Coming up with a random name is a bad idea!_

"My mistake, I'm actually lost…" _Not again! Why am I so honest of all times?_

"I see, would you mind to have some tea inside. I'm sure my parents may be of help. This subdivision _is_ big, I got lost myself too ha… ha… ha…" being intimidated I just stared at him, "O-Oh sorry! I didn't mean to pry. P-Please come in!" he turned beet red from embarrassment as he invited me in, with his face turned down.

He seems to be naïveand innocent, no sign of impurities at all. From my first impression of him, he must have a good heart_. No wonder Saga likes him…_

"It's okay, sorry for the intrusions…" the door was opened by one of the maids.

"Welcome." The maid greeted as she brought us to the giant living room. We both sat across each other on the couch.

"Uhmm… may I ask your name?" I asked the boy.

"M-Me? O-Onodera Ritsu… is my name!" he replied as if he was interrogated by police. _Why is he is so nervous?_

"Then I'll call you Rittie," I said with a smile, he turned red once again. "No need to be shy to me. I don't bite," I giggled a bit, "You can call me Onee-chan, like everybody."

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry!"

"Aha ha ha," the maid went back again with a woman with her which seems to be Rittie's mother, "Sorry for the intrusions!" I stood up and bowed.

"It's okay dear," the woman seems to be in her early 30's; "Could you be Ritsu's girlfriend?" she grinned as she asked me.

"Mother!" Rittie yelled out of embarrassment, "That's-"

"My, my! I'm just overwhelmed since it's your first time to bring a girl home!" his mother giggled and then she looked at me from top to bottom, so I twitched a bit, "A beautiful one indeed." I couldn't help but… I saw a faint frown on her lips, a sign that she disapproves of me.

"Uhmm…"

"Mother don't jump into conclusions, she just got lost here." Rittie explained.

"Oh I see, pardon me for that dear. I'll call a taxi for you."

"Thank you so much! This place is quite big, I've been circling for hours here," I lied once again.

"You're in safe hands, ah Ritsu."

"Yes mother," Rittie took my bag from me, "I'll carry this for you, the taxi will be coming soon."

With that Rittie showed me off to the gate, "Thanks you Rittie."

"Y-You!" I was startled by his sudden call, "You must be Saga-senpai's girlfriend…?" I didn't respond. I let him continue with what he has to say, "C-Could you p-p-please tell me how to get closer to h-him…?" as he continues to talk he gets more and more nervous. _He wants to know more about Saga… well that guy is hard to read… but…!_

"Ah, here's the taxi! See ya tomorrow Rittie…"

"S-See you…" as I got into the taxi, I heard him sigh in disappointment.

_I need to be honest with myself… okay; I'll admit that I don't want him for Saga. I may not be in position to say that, but at least I know how I feel. It's better not to involve myself for the time being._

_To be c o n t i n u e d  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: UNREASONABLE reviews won't be entertained, I already said the consequences from the start, and I don't want to repeat them again. Enjoy and thank you for looking forward to this :D**

* * *

_**Ritsu's POV**_

**Chapter 2: Saga Masamune**

"O-Onee-chan, could you please tell me about S-Saga-senpai?" I asked before I sent her off. She didn't reply. I was about to apologize when she hurried into the taxi.

"Ah, here's the taxi! See ya tomorrow Rittie…" _I must've asked an offensive question…_

"S-See you…"

I went back to my house still puzzled by her.

_Next day…_

As usual Saga-senpai goes to the library after school, "Hey, Saga-senpai!"

"Oh, you're not going home yet?" he asked with his dead-fish eyes. He puts his bag on the table.

"N-Not yet, say…"

"Hmm…?" he sets aside what he's reading to look at my troubled face.

"There's this girl yesterday… you're ex-girlfriend…" I looked him in the eyes, but it seems that he doesn't want to talk about her, "Uh, never mind…"

"What do you wanna know?"

"Saga-senpai! Why did you broke up with her? I-I want to know all about you!"

"Forget about her…"

"But-"

"Forget."

"I understand…."

"She's too good for me…"

"What?"

Senpai returns to reading his book, he probably won't say anything further than that. I packed up my things and went home. I just left him there since he won't go home until the library closes. About _her… _I really want to know who she is and what she did that made Senpai leave her. I really don't want him to leave me, so I have to know more about her.

_Next day… _

Since its lunch break I decided to visit Onee-chan's classroom, but she already left. I asked one of her classmates where could she be, "You can find her at the rooftop." I thanked the person and went on my way to the rooftop to find her. And she really is there sketching, I peeked further through the small opening, her drawing is unexplainable, but she looks like she's enjoying so I didn't bother her.

_Today I didn't found anything new about her… _*sigh*

So I followed her after school. _Why am I stalking again?_But she didn't go home, instead she headed towards my home. I decided to approach and talk to her."Uhmm… hello?" she was startled, "Are you lost again?" _there's no way she's be lost twice… is she stalking me?_ She saw through me, she realized that I know what she's been doing.

"Okay, you got me. I'm stalking you…"

"It's okay… I'm stalking you too… ha… ha…"

"But why…?"

"Why don't we head inside so we can talk privately?" she nodded at my suggestion. My parents are both in the living room, so we can't talk there about Senpai. The only room suitable for our conversation is my room.

"Wow, neat room for a guy."

"Yeah, thanks. I really like it this way… uh…" the air around us is so...

"..."

"..."

"Are we even now? I've been wondering why we're stalking each other…" I sat on my bed, but she sat on the floor.

"Seat here, beside me please." and she did, she was prettier in close-up, but I can sense that she's lonely, she looked like she hasn't been paying attention to herself. I really don't get why I can't talk to her, is it because she's this close to me? I can't speak really.

"Hey, are you okay? You're so re-" my arms moved on its own, I pulled her closer to hug her, probably tighter, "I… Ritsu…" _what am I doing? _

I let her go, "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to…" she's just staring at me bluntly, "Hey?" _should I? What am I thinking? I hope these dirty thoughts go away!_

"Ritsu, do you like me now?" _Did she just call my name? it felt good though…_ "Don't you like Saga? Look I'll stop stalking you; I don't want to get involve with this. May you two be happy." She stands up and takes her bag, but my arms moved on its own again, I took her hand and threw her on the bed. I went on top of her and I started to kiss her gently, she didn't shove me away. "Wait, what are you doing? I don't get it…" I hugged her tightly. Honestly I don't get what's happening between us right now. My heart's beating really fast, she takes my hand puts it on her chest; I could feel her heart beat really fast too.

I failed to learn about her and Senpai, instead I learned that I like her.


End file.
